1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shotgun sights and more particularly to an attachment for shotguns on which front and rear front sights can be mounted.
Shotguns are used in different situations. When hunting fowl, for example, a spray of small pellets is desired. When hunting bear, on the other hand, a slug is used and different sights are required. Since the sights are fixedly mounted on the shotgun barrel, a variety of shotgun barrels are required to perform each of a series of many different functions. With each gun barrel, a specific sight is provided which also may not be the sight desired by different individuals using a shotgun.
It has long been recognized that detachable sights, both front and rear, are advantageous. In the Seymore et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,048, a detachable platform for a rear gun sight is provided. The platform taught by Seymore, et al is slid on and off the shotgun. Seymore, et al provides for a gun barrel that is ribbed. Thus, with the Seymore et al platform, where a ribbed gun barrel is available, the platform is prevented from rotating on the barrel. However, with the platform taught by Seymore, et al, absent a ribbed gun barrel, there is nothing to prevent the platform from rotating about the barrel. Also, with Seymore, et al, the existing front sight Is used and no replacement therefor is possible except if the barrel itself permits a change of the front sight which is most unlikely.
The Bedford patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,851, also provides a mounting for a rear sight that makes no provision for a front sight and, as a result, is limited to the use of whatever front sight is mounted on the barrel. Bedford uses legs, similar to Seymore, et al, which rest on the barrel but, in addition, has an elongated plate which extends from the legs toward the front of the gun. According to Bedford, the elongated plate serves as a foundation for a system to adjust the rear sight which is also mounted on the platform. Bedford provides nothing firmly to secure the platform to the barrel except for whatever gripping action the legs may provide. Bedford also does not provide for a front sight.
It would be clearly advantageous to have a platform for use on a shotgun which is firmly secured to the shotgun for mounting interchangeably both front and rear sights on the shotgun.
Accordingly, the objects of this for invention are as follows:
To provide a platform for mounting both a front sight and a rear sight on a shotgun.
To provide a platform for mounting interchangeably a variety of both front and rear sights on a shotgun.
To provide a platform for mounting sights on a shotgun that is firmly secured to the shotgun.
To provide a platform for sights on a shotgun that is quickly and easily installed on a shotgun.
To provide a platform for sights on a shotgun that can be economically produced and is durable.
To provide a platform that can be adapted to a variety of shotguns.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the description of the preferred embodiment.
A shotgun sight attachment is provided for use with a shotgun for mounting sights. An elongated member is included which has a front end and a rear end as well as a lower surface and an upper surface. A saddle is connected to the lower surface of the elongated member at the rear end of the elongated member. A front plate is mounted at the front end of the elongated member which extends from the lower surface away from the upper surface. A pair of openings are located in the front plate.